walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Larry (Video Game)
Larry is the father of Lilly, and an original character appearing in The Walking Dead Video Game. Though he cares about the safety of his daughter and generally has good intentions, his loud, cantankerous and judgmental attitude causes him to be a thorn in the side of most of the group. Revealed Characters Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown All that is known about Larry is that he was a retired army commander that had a history of heart problems. Larry married a woman and together they had a daughter, Lilly, who is also a survivor of the apocalypse. According to Lilly, Larry went through a great deal of suffering and loss during his life, including coping with the loss of his wife, keeping his wedding band in his pocket at all times to remember his late wife. His losses hardened him and caused him to become immensely harsh and judgmental towards life and anyone whom he thinks might threaten Lilly and his own welfare as he only has her to protect and live for. He also knows the story behind Lee Everett and his troubled past, causing an antagonistic relationship between the two as Larry thought Lee's status as a convicted murderer spelled danger for his daughter and their group. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 1: A New Day" Larry was a survivor encountered by Lee. Along with Lilly and the other survivors, he was seen holed up in a rundown drug store that was owned by Lee's family. When Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck arrive at the drugstore, Larry thinks Duck is bitten since a walker attacked the boy and covered him in blood. Lee will then have to decide whether to side with Larry or Kenny. After raging over whether Duck was bitten or not, Larry drops to the floor due to his stress provoking his heart problems. Lee and the group work to get nitroglycerin pills to help Larry's condition. Later during the escape and after you have to choose between Carley or Doug, he punches Lee out and attempts to leave him behind. However, Lee is saved by Kenny. He is later seen at the motel and confronts Lee. Larry reveals that he knows about Lee's past and threatens that if anything happens to Lilly or Clementine, he would tell everyone about Lee's secret. "Episode 2: Starved for Help" Larry is first seen at the Motor Inn along with the other survivors. When Lee, Kenny, and Mark bring back Ben Paul and Travis/David Parker, he is furious as there are now more mouths to feed. Lee has the option to give him food, which is considered a "tough choice" by the game. Lee also can give his axe to Larry to help with the makeshift wall. Doing so will make Larry help save Lee when he is attacked by a reanimated Travis/David. Later, he is seen at the St. John's Dairy Farm along with the others. He tells Lee and Lilly to lighten up and give the St. Johns a chance, too concerned about his hunger to worry about anything else. His attitude is considerably lighter when he is on the farm, claiming the change in scenery helps. He takes particular interest in Brenda St. John, flirting with her, and sticking up for her when Lee accuses her of cannibalism. When this accusation is proved true, he is put in a meat locker with Kenny, Lee, Clementine, and Lilly. Inside he starts yelling at the St. Johns and banging on the door furiously. Although Lilly pleads for him to stop, he refuses and his increasing stress causes a heart attack. When he stops breathing, Lilly tries to perform CPR to save him. However, Kenny is convinced he is dead and wants to kill him to prevent him from reanimating. Lee then decides who to help. Either way, Kenny picks up a salt lick and drops it on his head, killing him. When the group cannot find a way out of the locker, Lee searches Larry's corpse for coins, finding his wife's ring in the process. Lee uses the coins to unscrew an air conditioner, allowing Clementine to go through the air-vent and unlock the door from the other side. Larry's body is left behind when the survivors leave the dairy, possibly devoured later by walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Larry has killed: *David Parker (Zombified) (If given axe) (If Doug is saved in Episode 1) (Determinant) *Travis (Zombified) (If given axe) (If Doug is saved in Episode 1) (Determinant) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Himself (Assumed Heart Attack) *Kenny (Before Re-animation) *Lee Everett (Caused, Determinant) (Before Re-animation) After suffering a heart attack, Lilly tries to save him, but Kenny believes that he is dead and his brain must be destroyed to prevent him from coming back as a walker and devouring them. Lee then has to decide who to help. Either way, Kenny picks up a salt lick and drops it on his head, destroying his brain. If Lee helps Kenny, he assits him destroy Larry's brain by preventing Lilly from giving CPR to her father, if he doesn't, he helps Lilly by giving Larry CPR. As Lee gives Larry CPR, Kenny can be heard saying "You're fucking worthless Lee!" before dropping the salt lick on Larry's head. Relationships Lee Everett Lee and Larry weren't friends at all and Larry showed extreme distrust towards Lee. At one point, Larry punched Lee in the face and left him for dead, although Kenny intervened and helped him. Lee either tries to get along with Larry, giving him the benefit of the doubt, or simply tries to not talk to him, depending on the player's actions. However, Lee never showed any real hatred towards Larry, although Lee can tell him he isn't worth the energy to hate. Lee has to decide whether or not to help Kenny kill Larry during the events in the meat locker at the St. John dairy. This goes on to affect his relationship with Larry's daughter, Lilly, greatly. Carley Along with most of the group, Carley showed a strong dislike for Larry. After Carley shot a walker attacking Lee, Larry angrily yelled "This bitch and her itchy triggerfinger almost got us killed!" In episode 2, Carley will tell Lee that Larry is a "dick." Doug It is possible for Doug to say that he doesn't like Lilly and her father. Larry seemed to hate Doug, backed up by him walking straight into Doug in "Starved For Help". If Lee tried to feed Doug, he declined and Larry shows up, calling him "Dough-boy, telling Lee to give him the food, but Lee refuses, saying he decides who gets the food, which Larry angrily tells him to "decide smart." Mark Mark thinks Larry is a little harsh in how he acts, and thinks worse of him depending on what Lee says, however Mark will always try to get along with him and slightly critisise Lee if he makes no effort to get along with Larry, like everyone else in the group Larry was horrified by what happened to Mark. Lilly Lilly is Larry's daughter, the only thing left in the world that he cares about. His sole motivation is to keep himself and Lilly safe: he will always support her in group disagreements and puts her before anyone else in a group. Clementine Larry and Clementine are never seen interacting, however he does warn Lee to watch out if anything ever happens to her or Lilly meaning he may have some concern towards her safety. Brenda St. John Larry was seen flirting with Brenda and he seemed to be fond of her. Brenda seemed to like him as well, calling him a big old sweetheart and telling Lee to be more understanding towards him as the apocalypse can bring out the worst in people. When they are having dinner, Lee discovers that the family are cannibals and attempts to warn the group. Larry scolds him for being so rude, but when he discovers that Lee is telling the truth, he immediately loses any feelings he had for her and is sickened by her actions. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *Even though Lee saved his life, Larry still doesn't trust him due to his criminal history. *Larry has Ischaemic Heart Disease which requires him to take nitroglycerin tablets. *In Episode 2, Lee has to decide who to give food to. 42% of players choose to feed Larry. The fourth most out of every character, only behind Clementine, Duck and Mark. Playing Dead: Episode 5 IGN (August 23, 2012) ** Ironically, he and Mark get killed off during Starved for Help. *In Episode 2, Larry carries two Georgia quarters and a dime in his pocket and is shown to still carry his wallet and his wife's wedding ring. *The timing of Larry's death is ironic, due to the conversation Lee can have with him moments before. ("But guess what. You're stuck with me. I plan to be around long after you're gone.") *Larry appears to be the most hated character among fans in the game. ** One of the main reasons that he could be hated by fans would be his ungrateful attempt to leave Lee for dead after he helped Lilly getting into the Pharmacy to get his Nitroglycerin pills. **Another reason is his hostile behavior which, according to Lilly, is the result of losing people close to him, thus "hardening" him. **Despite being the most hated character in the game, the majority of the fans sided with him over Kenny in Episode 1 and also tried to save Larry rather than help Kenny kill him in Episode 2. ***Though some have complained that they unintentionally sided with Larry when picking the "Reason With Him" option, which then says "You didn't side with Kenny". *Both Larry and his daughter betray Lee by some means. **Larry will ungratefully attempt to leave Lee behind in the drugstore (regardless of who he sides with in the argument before his heart attack) when walkers break into the drugstore, despite Lee saving him by obtaining his medicine. *Despite being the oldest member of the original Macon survivors by nearly 20 years, Larry is shown to be the strongest survivor in the group, being able to knock both Lee and Kenny to the ground with only one punch. **His strength is also shown during Jolene's video dairy at the end of "Episode 2", when he and Mark are seen moving a couch, Mark struggles and then drops his side while Larry seems to easily hold on to his end. References Larry Larry Larry Larry